


4:17 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Rare items for a spirit,'' Gentleman Ghost muttered as he admired stolen goods before he vanished with them.





	4:17 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Rare items for a spirit,'' Gentleman Ghost muttered as he admired stolen goods before he vanished with them due to Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell running to him.

THE END


End file.
